guilty
by Grenny
Summary: Sus ojos se volvieron color escarlata, Se estaba convirtiendo en eso que tanto odiaba, En aquello que más le causo dolor, Y la única persona en la que podía confiar, la única persona a la que podía enseñarle su dolor era kaname.....lena lean !


Sus ojos se volvieron color escarlata,

_Sus ojos se volvieron color escarlata, _

_Se estaba convirtiendo en eso que tanto odiaba, _

_En aquello que más le causo dolor, _

_Y la única persona en la que podía confiar, la única persona a la que podía enseñarle su dolor era kaname, _

_Arrugo la frente llenándose de rabia y pesar, _

_No entendía como yuuki amaba a una persona así, _

_Tan incompleta, _

_Tan poco comprensiva, poco consiente, _

_Pero por ella seria capaz de entregar su corazón helado a las bestias, _

"_i´m no t doing this__ because of you, it´s for her" _

_Dijo tomándolo de la nuca para acercarlo a su cuel__lo, _

_Zero abrió la boca y pronunciando el nombre de yuuki mientras lloraba, sus colmillos se hundieron en el cuello de kaname, _

"_now you´re part__ of us" _

_En la oscuridad de la noche, _

_Dos siluetas escondidas en la oscuridad, _

_Un kaname perdido, sumido en sus pensamientos, _

_Un vampiro de la más fina nobleza, _

_Ahora entregando su sangre para un macabro propósito, pero por una poderosa razón, _

_No ver a su amada triste, ni sufrir a costas de el _

_Vergüenza llamarían a este su pecado,_

_Entregar su sangre pura, de un linaje milenario para convertir a un humano en un animal sediento de sangre, _

_Las puertas de su habitación se cerraron, _

_Y mirando a la luna por la ventana una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, _

_Y en sus labios afloro una extraña sonrisa, _

_Con algo de ironía y tristeza, _

"_what i´ve done?"_

_Dijo cubriendo su rostro con las manos, _

_Tantos años vagando por la tierra sin descanso, _

_Para cometer el primer fatal error de su vida, _

_Su lengua se paseo por ese largo cuello, _

_Y sus colmillos se hundieron penetrando en su carne, y por primera vez en años, _

_Volvió a sentir el sabor de la sangre, _

_Pero no era un sabor dulce ni exquisito, tenía un sabor a culpa, _

_Un sabor a debilidad, _

_La puerta trono al abrirse, _

_Yuuki lo miraba con esa expresión en su cara, _

_La misma mirada que un vampiro debe soportar cuando es descubierto, _

_Pero cuando ella lo miro, noto en esos ojos oscurecidos por la muerte tristeza, _

_Nunca lo había visto así, era la primera vez que veía a kaname como lo que era, _

_Un vampiro,_

_Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, _

_Grabando esta imagen de terror, _

_Y solo una frase vino a su mente en ese instante _

"_los vampiros me comerán" _

_Sus ojos casi desorbitándose en sus cuencas, casi escapándose, mientras veía esos ojos volverse rojos como la sangre que cubría todo su rostro, _

_Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, _

_Y _

_Desapareciendo de la habitación, _

_Kaname se odio mil veces, _

"_forgive what you´ve seen" _

" _this is who and what i am, a monster who can´t stand the light, _

_A monster who feed itself of blood, _

_Can you love a monster..yuuki?" _

_Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, _

_Y mirando a la joven que le regalo este su elixir de vida, le pidió perdón, _

…………_._

_Yuuki hacia guardia, _

_Caminando por el parque de la escuela, _

_Recordando esa mirada, _

_Esos ojos fríos color escarlata, _

"_his eyes were like if there were crying" _

_Penso para sí, _

_Era un vampiro, _

_Pero a ella jamás le hizo daño, _

_Kaname había avergonzado a su raza salvándola, _

_Y recordó las palabras de una de sus victimas_

" _a __vampire who kills vampires…you´re a shame" _

_Se __volvió a la ventana de kaname, ahí estaba mirándola, _

_No podía evitar verlo como alguien igual a ella, _

_Para ella no era un vampiro, no era un simple vampiro, era mucho más que eso, _

_Como un príncipe azul o un héroe,_

………_._

_La puerta trono al girar, _

_Kaname entro a la habitación y sin previo aviso la tomo entre sus brazos, _

_Acariciando su cabello, _

"_kaname-sempai?" _

"_let me stay like this just a bit more" _

_Dijo recostándola sobre un sillón y apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de yuuki, _

_Lo rodeo con sus brazos,_

_Mientras sentía su corazón latir cada vez con mas fuerza, _

"_for us, humans are only poor mortal __criatures, _

_Nothing more...." _

_Fueron sus palabras, _

_Mientras la miraba, _

_Ella movió la cabeza, dejando su cuello al descubierto, _

_Los ojos de kaname se volvieron color escarlata, _

"_yuuki, do you want to be a monster like me? __Do you want to spende the eternity with me as a vampire?" _

_Fueron sus p__alabras, _

_Mientras su lengua dibujo su cuello, _

"_hai" _

_Fue su respuesta, _

_Kaname abrió la boca, yuuki cerró los ojos anticipando la mordedura, _

_Pero _

_Simplemente el beso su cuello y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, _

_Se incorporo y pasando su mano por su cabello _

_Pidió perdon _

" _i´m really sorry, i scared you ... im so sorry" _

_Yuuki se sentó a su__ lado y sintió los brazos de kaname a su alrededor, _

_Muchas personas dicen que los vampiros no tienen sentimientos, por que están muertos, _

_Porque su piel es fría, porque su corazón no late, _

_Si es así, entonces ¿por que kaname es diferente? _

_Yuuki se preguntaba eso una y otra vez, _

_Porque parecían ser tan gentiles, _

_Tan bondadosos, tan apasionados, _

_Así se quedo dormida entre los brazos de su héroe, _

_Sin miedo, sin temor…._


End file.
